Utilization of sensory information has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. Despite the advances in technology, many sensory systems still require a substantial or three dimensional space in circuits or systems. The comparatively large volumetric space is required to take different measurements and for the different types of sensory systems. As a result, the sensors, such as location and orientation sensors, are not utilized in many devices that may benefit from the additional information. Alternatively, the sensors may be utilized in bulky and inefficient packaging or systems that require extensive wiring or communications hardware.